Halation
by JBFSignal
Summary: Every people have things that they hold treasure in their heart and will do anything to protect them, even if it means that they will have to give up everything. Including their own life. NozoEli, KotoUmi, NicoMaki
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A lonesome figure walked out from the door that leading to the rooftop, her left hand casually tucked in the pocket while her right hand holding a lighter, trying to lit up the cigarette that was placed between her lips.

The girl face was shrouded by the shadow of the worn out black hoodie she was wearing, making her expression unreadable. Her long blonde hair tucked in the hat with some strand out from it making the girl have some messy looking hair. The hoodie was opened up until it reached her stomach revealing a short light blue necktie that was tied loosely and white buttoned up shirt and on her back she was carrying a rather big black backpack.

The smoke from her cigarette when she finally succeed lit it up was like trying to reaching the sky with a small dance as following the wind direction. The girl inhaled sharply the cigarette before exhaled the smoke out from her lungs and then leaned her back towards the wall behind her, just right beside the door she walked out a minute ago.

The girl stayed in the same position for a few minutes, enjoying the serene that the empty place offered to her when a low beep voice come out from her pocket and interrupted the serene. The girl pulled out her phone from her pocket and as her azure eyes read at the text she just receives.

"It's time." The blonde hair girl muttered in a small low voice before she tucked in the phone on her pocket once again and threw her cigarette on the ground and step on it. She then opened her backpack, pulling out a small rifled gun and with a calm and collected step she walked towards the iron net gate that was putted at the end of the rooftop.

She then positioned her gun mouth into the net hole and lowered herself so her eyes on the looking through telescope sight and closed her right eyes. Trying to taking a better aim on her target, a bold politician man who just came out from the building and walking leisurely towards his car.

"Sayonara, Mr. Kurosaki." The blonde haired girl muttered before she pulled her rifle trigger and watching from the telescope how her target was shoot right on head and fall dead in the dirty cemented floor in a few seconds.

_**Mission Accomplish**_

XXX

At the same time when the politician was shoot to death, a girl with long blue hair was standing at the dojo with a bow on her hands as she took an aim at the target board that was placed a few meters ahead from her. Her brown eyes with a hint of gold when the sun shine on it looked at the target board focused and piercingly.

She took a deep breath as if trying to calm her nerves and more focused at the task in her hands right now before she finally let go of the string in her fingers, sending the arrow flew away and piercingly stab the target board right on the small red dot that was placed in the middle of it.

"That was really great, Umi-chan!" a loud excited voice shouted from the bench that was placed in the back of the dojo so someone can watch the practice more comfortable without disturbing the archer which successfully breaking the silent that was lingering in the dojo a minutes ago accompanied by a loud exciting claps.

The blue hair girl smiled with a shy smiled as her cheeks turn color into slight red, "Thank you, Kotori-sama." She said in a soft voice as she bowed politely towards the young heiress of Minami Corporation and her mistress.

Kotori smiled a soft angelic smiled as she walked towards Umi and grab both of the latter hands, much to the other girl surprised as her cheeks become redder at the contact that the young heiress initiated. Umi should be by this time already get used with the affection that her mistress always love to shown to her, and yet here she is never getting used by Kotori's action.

"Geez Umi-chan, how many times should I tell you to not call me with such honorific?" Kotori asked with a pouted on her lips.

Umi can only ducked her head down, can't looked straightly at the cute display that Kotori shown to her and mumbled, "B-But Kotori-sama is-"

"Umi-chan." Kotori warned in a soft yet strict voice, "I know that my mother hired you to be my bodyguard, but we've been together since we were kids you know? And I consider you as my best friend just like Honoka-chan!"

Umi heart wrenched slightly at the ' best friend' words but decide to ignored the feelings as she thought that it must be just her imagination because of the fact that someone as lowly as her considered by the young heiress as her best friend really are something that she should be forever grateful.

"Now let us go and meet with Honoka-chan." Kotori said with a smiled plastered on her face. "She's been waiting for us for a while now."

"I apologized, this is all because of me and my training that you're late from the meeting with Honoka-sama."

"It's not you fault, silly Umi-chan." Kotori said as she giggled slightly. "Eventhough I don't understand why you have to work this hard. Umi-chan is already strong enough!"

Umi shook her head, "No. I'm not strong enough." She muttered softly as her eyes lingering for a split second towards the burn mark on Kotori's right shoulder that was hidden by the t-shirt that Kotori's wore. A mark that will be in there for the rest of her mistress life, as like a bitter reminder about how she once failed to protect the girl.

_**I promise to you that this time I won't fail to protect you, Kotori. I will do anything to make sure you're save even if it means I will lose my life.**_

XXX

"This is not what I want. Do it again." A girl with scarlet hair said with a frown on her face as she throw the files she's been holding to the man in front of her who quickly bowed down and took the files back and retread hurriedly as he afraid that if she stayed there for a few more minutes he will be shouted at.

The girl let out a small sighed as soon as her door room closed. She stood up from her working chair and walked towards the windows that was placed just a few steps away from her working desk. Her scarlet hair that was tied in a low left side ponytail and placed on her shoulder bouncing slightly in every step she took.

Being a neurosurgeon was already stressful enough with many patients and job to think about, yet here she is not just being a neurosurgeon but also the owner of the hospital which doubled up her job as she also has to check many reports from other doctors as well. It's really stressful and sometimes she just can't help but wonder how her late father did that in the first place.

"Dr. Nishikino." A voice from the intercom suddenly came out and successfully pulled out the scarlet hair girl from her thoughts.

The girl let out a small sighed once again for the nth time of the day before she walked back towards her working desk and pressed the button on the intercom, "Yes?" she asked in an annoyed and tired tone of voice.

"There's Yazawa-"

Hearing that name makes the scarlet hair girl eyes lit up as she quickly interrupted whatever her secretary want to say, "Send her in."

A few seconds then the knocking voice can be heard before the door was opened up and revealing a small figure of a raven hair girl who holding a lunch box on her right hand. Her hair was tied into twin tails and she looked at the scarlet girl with a frown on her face.

"You forget your lunch, _**again.**_" The raven hair girl said as she walked in the room and put the lunch box on the desk. "You really like to forget your lunch, aren't you? What are you gonna do once I went oversea for my concert? Starving to the death?"

"It's not like I purposely left my lunch box or anything." The scarlet hair girl retorted.

"Yeah sure." The raven hair girl said while rolling her eyes.

"What's with that response?" The scarlet girl said as she narrowed her eyes towards the raven hair girl, "Beside I can always eat the cafeteria lunch-"

"Oh no you don't! It's not healthy!"

"This is hospital, of course the food is healthy."

"It's not, not compared to the lunch that I always made in the morning."

"You're so unbelievable, Nico-chan." The scarlet hair girl said while rolling her eyes.

The raven hair girl gave out a smirked, "You're the one to talk, Maki."

Nico then pulled Maki's white coat, making Maki leaned closer to the raven hair girl before she crashed her lips into Maki's soft lips. They kiss for a few second before the raven hair girl pulled away and gave the blushing scarlet hair girl her signature smiled.

"You forget giving me a good bye kiss this morning, Maki-chan. That's why I low of energy and need to refill it."

"G-Gezz!"

"You're so cute." Nico said in a small chuckled before she leaned in and kiss the blushing girl cheeks and patted her head. "Don't push yourself too hard okay, Doctor? Remember to eat your lunch and don't go home too late."

"You don't need to tell me what to do." Maki said in a huffed as she folded her arms on her chest. She looked kind of annoyed but the small smiled on her face said the otherwise and makes Nico let out a small chuckled once again. Her girlfriend sure is cute.

**A/N: This is the first time I wrote Fanfition and I don't know if I'm doing well or anything. I'm new to the forum.. so yeah, please forgive me if there's any error here and there. I'm sorry for the grammar error too, English is not my first language so yeah… I hope you guys enjoy this. Thanks for reading my story and till the next chap! XD**

**Review are pretty much appreciate.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"You're doing a good job on your last mission." A man said with a satisfied smiled on his face as he looked at the files on his hands and then towards the blonde girl who was looking at him almost boredly as she grab the pack of cigarette on her worn out black hoodie pocket and put one stick between her lips. "You know that I'm not fond with the smoke are you?" the man continued.

The blonde girl only gave out a small snorted as she lit up her cigarette and exhaling the smoke out from her mouth, "And you know that I don't care about what you think, are you?"

The man chuckled, "Fair enough."

"So, what is it now?" The blonde girl asked.

"I want you to do another mission for me."

"Two missions in a row. Don't you think it was too much for me?"

"No, not at all." The man said with a smirk on his face, "Afterall you are the most talented assassin this organization ever had. Makes me wonder why you even stopped to be one some years ago in the first place."

"I don't want to stain my hands with filthy blood."

"And yet here you are, back again in this organization and once again stain your hands. Once being a killer will always being a killer. It's on your blood already Ayase."

"Talk as much as you want." The blonde hair girl said in a stern voice, "I have my own purpose on why I'm back doing this again."

"Oh yes, every people have their own reason why they are doing this of course." The man said as he put his elbows on the working desk and propped his chin on his hands, "Whatever it is, I don't actually really care as long as my mission is done."

"You don't need to worry about that small detail. Now just give me the next mission or I will leave this place, Kisei."

The man smiled, "Temper, Ayase. You better make sure to stop being like that." He said before he pulled out a file from the stack of the files beside of him and threw it towards the blonde hair girl direction. "That is your next target."

The blonde hair girl frowned as she took the files and gave a quick scanned on it, "She's just a girl."

"You just a girl too." Kisei said, "And have you seen how dangerous you are?"

"This girl is different." The blonde hair girl said as she looked at the picture of a smiling girl. "She looks nothing like me."

"Oh yes, she probably is. But appearance can be really decisive don't you agree?" Kisei said with a small sinister smiled which makes the blonde hair girl scrunched her eyebrows in disgust before she turn her body around while her hand tightly grip the file.

"I believe you will do your job?"

"Consider it done. Minami Kotori is as good as dead."

XXX

Nico let out a small sighed as she looked at the lunch box on her hand. It was already 8 PM and Maki still not home to eat some dinner or just to relax and knowing her girlfriend attitude, Nico doubted that the younger girl are eating dinner at all. That girl afterall too focused for her own good, she will ignore almost everything if she was working or focus on something. Well, almost since the Maki can't ever ignore her.

She let her own feet walked in the familiar hallway she always took everytime she went to hospital to meet her girlfriend when she suddenly stopped and she looked at the slightly ajar door on her right side. All of Nico's alertness are on as she quietly walked towards the door and peeking inside. She was ready to do some action if it was needed but when she saw the familiar back of a blonde girl, she let out a small sighed as she opened the door wider.

"You really need to read this hospital protocol, Eli." Nico said with a scowl on her face as she leaned her side on the door frame. "No visitors are allowed after 6 PM."

The blonde girl, Eli let out a small chuckled and answered without turning her face towards Nico direction. "I am never really good with this hospital protocol."

"I can see that." Nico said as she stepped into the room and walked closer to Eli who was sitting right in front of the hospital bed. The blonde girl eyes looked a little bit sad as she looked at the laying girl on the bed who has many wires attached on her body and wearing an oxygen mask.

The beep sounds from the heart monitor that was placed right beside the bed was the only sounds that filled the room for a while as the two girls are looking at the laying girl with sad looking eyes before Eli decided to break the silent, "What are you doing here Nico? Visiting Maki?"

Nico let out a small huffed, "Obviously, that girl really need me to take care of her. She didn't come home for dinner and if I know her well, which I really do, she is skipping her dinner because she's too busy working her stuff."

"That's Maki for you." Eli said with a small chuckled.

"I can't believe that she's actually a doctor you know, not to mention a really well known and talented doctor. I mean seriously, she hardly take care of herself."

"You shouldn't say that, Maki is the best neurosurgeon in Japan you know?"

Nico let out a small huffed again as she folded her arms on her chest, "What's the good in that? Because of that our time together are become lesser and if she really is she need to take care of herself and not to depend on me." Nico then looked down on the ground as she gave out a small sighed, "Afterall, I can't be at her side forever."

"Nico…"

"I'm not talking about that you know, I was just saying what is in my mind. Afterall, I really can't be by her side forever-"

"I'm sorry. It's all because of me." Eli said, cutting the raven hair girl words.

"Don't say that." Nico warned with a stern voice as she looked at Eli right on her eyes, "It's my decision to go back, not yours."

"But-"

Nico glared at Eli, "Eli, Nozomi is my best friend and I will definitely do anything to find out who is the one who make her like this." Nico said as she looked at the laying girl on the bed with a determined looked on her eyes. "Even if that means I will have to go back to that organization."

"What about Maki?" Eli asked.

"She still believes that I am working my way to be an idol like I used to do." Nico answered with a small smile on her face, "She's too innocent for her own good."

"I'm really sorry that you have to lie to Maki for me."

"Stop saying sorry or I will really make you feel sorry when I break your arm." Nico said in a warned tone of voice as she looked at Eli with glared. "Beside it's not you who makes me lied to her. Our relationship afterall started with a lie. If she ever knows that I'm nothing like what she thought of me all this time…"

"Nico…" Eli looked at her friend.

"Enough being sappy," Nico snapped as she looked at the blonde hair girl, "Have you got more information since the last one?"

Eli shook her head, "Sadly no. Apparently this group is really good at hiding. Their name, Shadow, are not for just a display."

"They can't hide forever. We will get them one day." Nico said with a determined voice as she clenched her fist tightly.

"We will." Eli said in a determined voice too before she stood up from her seat, "I need to go now."

"Work?" Nico asked as she arched her eyebrows.

"Yes." Eli answered before she leaned down and kiss Nozomi's forehead in a soft longing kiss. There is something in the way Eli kissed Nozomi forehead that makes the moment looked more intimate than it was and Nico feel the urge to look away as her cheeks burned in red.

"G-Geez…" Nico said, _**"Now she makes me miss Maki more than ever."**_

"See you later Nico." Eli said as she gave a small smile towards Nico who only huffed and folded her arms on her chest again.

"Just go and make sure to take care of yourself."

"I will." Eli answered before she walked out from the room leaving Nico alone with Nozomi.

Nico let out another sighed as she looked at Nozomi and with a small smiled she whispered, "You better wake up soon okay? We really need you right now. Especially Eli, she need someone to take care of her and no one else can do that aside of you."

Nico then looked at the lunch box on her hand and gave a small smile, she need to hurry up and give the food to Maki or the young doctor will starve herself. That and she really miss her girlfriend than ever, she wants to cherish her time with her girlfriend as long as she can as no one knows what the future hold.

XXX

That night Umi can't help but feel something wrong are gonna happen. She can't help but feeling restlessly and fidgeting almost every minute. People once told her that she can't trust her instinct just like that but experience told her otherwise. So after a few minutes complimenting about what to do, she finally get up from her bed and walked out her room with one destination on her mind. Her mistress room. She at least needs to make sure that her feelings are wrong before she can rest.

The moment Umi walked out from the room, she quickly feel something wrong definitely happen as she didn't see any guards patrolling the mansion hallway and the mansion was surprisingly so silent. Usually eventhough it was midnight, the mansion wouldn't be this quiet as some maids will running around the mansion and trying to finish their jobs or waiting if Kotori need something in the middle of the night.

Umi quickly pulled out her gun that she's been hiding on her back behind her pajamas shirt and cautiously walked towards Kotori's room. She's trying to make sure that with every step she made, she won't make any noise that can make someone notice her presence.

The more step she taken towards Kotori's room, the more obvious it is to her that something definitely wrong. Her heart now beating really hard that she afraid it will be loud enough for someone to hear and notice her present but more than that, she's afraid that Kotori will be in a great danger. Eversince Kotori is a little girl, many people already tried to assassinate or kidnapped her and Umi definitely doesn't want that to happen to Kotori.

When Umi finally reached Kotori's room, her eyes went wide in a surprise and horror when she saw the sight of two bodyguards that was placed by Mr. Minami to protect Kotori laying on the ground lifelessly and the door of Kotori's room are opened widely.

Not caring to be stealth or anything anymore, Umi quickly went into a dash as she barged into Kotori's room and her heart nearly stopped when she saw Kotori sitting on the floor with eyes wide in afraid and surprise while right in front of her a blonde girl wearing a traditional fox mask pointing a gun right on Kotori's face.

"Kotori-sama!" Umi shouted making Kotori and the blonde girl turned their attention towards her.

Umi didn't waste any time as she quickly pulled the trigger of her gun the moment the blonde hair girl turned her attention towards her who in a swift movements dodge it and shot her own gun towards Umi who now running as fast as she could towards the blonde girl all while dodging the bullets and shooting her gun towards the blonde.

Umi quickly throw a kick towards the blonde hair girl hand when she was close enough sending away the gun in the blonde hair girl hand to the ground. Unfortunately for her when she thought that she got a upper hand, the blonde hair girl quickly grab Umi right wrist which is holding the gun and preventing her to pointed the gun towards her.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted worriedly as she looked at the two girls in front of her fighting each other.

The blonde girl successfully making Umi let her gun go as she putted so much pressure on Umi wrist and once the gun fell to the ground, the blonde hair girl quickly kick the gun away and that was when Umi knows that now it all matters into their stamina and how well they know martial arts.

Umi throw a punch towards the blonde hair girl who swiftly dodge the attack and send her own fist towards Umi stomach, making the bluenette girl face wrenched in pain and Kotori shouted, the blonde hair girl not stop at that, she quickly gave an upper cut jab towards Umi's jaw making the bluenette girl fell down on the floor with a loud thud.

"_**She's good…" **_Umi thought as she looked dazedly at the blonde hair girl who now standing right in front of her. She then gave a quick glanced towards Kotori direction who looked at her with teary concerned eyes and gave the heiress a small reassuring smiled before turn her eyes towards the blonde hair girl once again. _**"But I can't lose. I have to make sure Kotori save."**_

With a new determination on Umi's mind she then quickly grab the blonde hair girl right foot when she tried to kick the former and with a loud shouted she pulled the leg up, making the blonde hair girl fell into the floor.

Umi quickly went to the blonde hair girl, sitting on her stomach and sending a few punches right on the girl masked face. Making the mask crack from the impact before it was flew away when Umi putted more power in her punch, revealing pair of beautiful azure eyes who looking at her directly.

"Dammit." Umi heard the blonde hair girl muttered angrily before she quickly shoved Umi away and making their position reverse with Umi now on the ground while she sit on Umi's stomach. "You really are something." The blonde hair girl said in a voice above whispered that makes Umi not really sure if it was all in her imagination or not, before the girl sending hard powerful punches towards Umi face.

"UMI-CHAN!" Kotori shouted almost desperately and hopelessly. The young heiress wants to get up and shoved the blonde hair girl away Umi but the pleading looked that Umi gave to her when they locked eyes to each other between the punches the blonde hair girl gave to the bluenette stopping her.

"I really don't have time for this." Eli said as she looked at Umi's bruised and bloody face and wiped the blood in the corner of her mouth. The bluenette girl looked like she's unconscious or probably dead, not that it all matter to her but when Eli decide to stand up and leaving Umi so she can finished her job, a hand shot up and gripping on her wrist tightly. Not allowing her to move.

"D-Don't… D-Don't you dare." Umi said in a croaked voice as she gave Eli a glared. "I-I won't allow you…"

"U-Umi-chan…" Kotori softly said between her sobs, "Stop… please… just stop… Umi-chan…"

Eli azure eyes twinkling in surprised and amusement, "You really should just lay down pretending to be dead and let me kill your mistress." Eli said, "That way you probably can be alive."

"I-I won't allow you t-to touch K-Kotori." Umi answered, "I-If you touch even a st-strand of her hair… I-I will kill you."

"And how will you do that?" Eli asked now clearly with an amuse tone of voice, "You are a dead case already." And to prove her point, Eli threw another punch on Umi face, making the bluenette girl coughed blood.

However, much to Eli surprised the bluenette girl hold on her wrist is not weaken up, instead it was tighter than before if that even possible.

"I-I won't let you…" Umi said in a voice above whispered.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted, finally can't endure it anymore as she run towards the two girls and with all of her power that she can mustered, she pushed the Eli away from Umi much to the blonde hair girl surprised as she never expected the young heiress will run towards them much more push her away. She, afterall, can easily kill her with the distance like this.

"K-Kotori… go… d-don't…" Umi said in concern, obviously she also realized that Eli can kill the young heiress in a mere second if the blonde hair girl reach out her hands.

Eli looked at the pair of girls in front of her with many mixed emotions in her mind. This is the first time she saw something like this. A young heiress put herself in danger just to save someone who is just probably a mere bodyguard and a bodyguard who really will do anything to save her mistress. Even in the obviously almost dead state of her, Umi still tried to protect Kotori.

"How can I go if you're like this Umi-chan!" Kotori shouted while tears flow down from her eyes towards Umi's bruised and bloody cheek as she quickly gathered the battered Umi in her arms and hug her tightly but not too tight so the bluenette girl won't feel any pain. She then looked up straightly at Eli azure eyes and softly whisper, "Please… stop hurting Umi-chan…"

"K-Kotori… please just go." Umi said as she positioned her body to shield the young heiress. Umi eyes looked at Eli with full determination as if conveying her feelings that if she wants to kill Kotori or just touch her, Eli will have to kill the bluenette first.

And in that split second, Eli saw that instead of Kotori and Umi who were right now in front of her, it were her and Nozomi.

Eli quickly shook her head, trying to get the invading memories away from her head before she once again gave a stern gaze towards the two girls who looked at her with different kind of emotions in their eyes yet at the same time showing the same thing.

Determination.

Determination to save the one they loved.

"If you want to kill me, just kill me." Kotori said with determined voice, "Just let Umi-chan go!"

"N-No, do-don't Kotori…" Umi said struggling in Kotori embraced.

"It's really going to be easy to kill you both right now." Eli began and she can see how both of the girl stiffened up at that.

"I-I won't let you." Umi said and with all of her strength she pushed herself away from Kotori embrace and shielding the young heiress completely.

"Forget it." Eli said suddenly, making both of the girls widened their eyes. She then walked towards where her mask was flew away and bent down, picking it up before she put the mask again on her face.

"Consider yourself lucky." Eli said, "I lost all my will to kill you tonight, but let me tell you that the next time we met again… I will end your mistress life and probably yours too if you keep standing in my way bodyguard-san."

Eli then walked towards the window and with one last glanced towards the two girls, she leapt out from the window, leaving them all alone.

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm really happy that you guys like this story and that makes me worry what if I let you guys down with how the story progress but I will do my best for write the story and I hope you guys will stay with me until the end of the story.**

**Review Replies:**

**kiruchi: here is the continue! I hope you like it! **

**foxlichika: hahaha, yeah somehow I like to see Eli being a badass eventhough it's probably a little occ for our soft and cute Eli . Nozomi appear in here! ^^**

**Adri-Volka: Thank you, I really hope that you like this chapter too and I didn't let you down. ^^**

**YuriisLife: Thank you, I hope you like this one too. Yes, it will have NozoEli, in fact in here there's already a little moment of NozoEli.**

**Bleach010915: I'm sorry I can't understand aside from NicoMaki. But thank you for reading my fic! I hope you like this chapter as well! :)**

**avemari: Thank you ^^. I hope you like this new chapter as well.**

**zehirot: Thank you for reading the story. I love NicoMaki as well! Well, you got almost all part of their job is right, their job are kind of reveal in here… I guess? Hehehe. Thanks once again, and I hope you will like this chapter as well.  
Well, I will try to see where I can put some TsubaHono and RinPana too. We can't forget about them can we? XD**

**Absolute Shadow: Thank you, really… I just can't help but feel that the reate is too high for this fic . I hope I won't let you down and you will like this chapter as well.**

**Thank you guys, really for reading my fic and review and follow and even fav it. I'm really happy about it! ^^  
I really hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well. I'm sorry for the grammar error and typos M(-_-)M**

**Review is really appreciate, tell me about you guys think about my fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"You really should take care of yourself." Nico scolded for the nth time that night while she pack back the empty lunch box that she brought for Maki.

Maki frowned, "It's not like I do that on purpose you know." Maki said as she folded her arms on her chest and leaned her back on her leather chair while looking almost like glaring towards her two years older girlfriend, "Work just keep piling up and I need to finish it quickly."

"You will get sick if you're not eating any lunch or dinner and when you're sick, your works are going to be more piling up and you won't be able to finish it at all. What kind of doctor are you?" Nico said now glaring at Maki too. "Beside why would you want to finish your job that much until you forget to went home for just a dinner or just to…"

"To what?" Maki asked, arching her eyebrows up in confusion.

Nico huffed as she quickly turned her back on Maki and folded her arms on her chest. Her face burning red and she desperately trying to hide it which completely a failure as Maki can still see it even with Nico back on her.

"To what, Nico-chan?" Maki asked again.

Nico let out a low mumbled which makes Maki more confused and just when Maki thinking about standing up and walked towards her girlfriend, the smaller girl suddenly shouted and startled the young doctor, "Ah geez! Fine I'll say it! I'll say it okay! To see me! Happy now?!"

Maki's eyes went wide as she heard what her girlfriend said and within less than a second her face change color into bright red almost like her scarlet hair as she looked at her girlfriend back. It was a rare occasion for her girlfriend shows this side of her, afterall they both are what people like to say a dishonest couple and not to mention hard headed.

"S-Say something will you?" Nico said in a soft voice as she looked at Maki from her shoulder with bright red face and looking ever so nervously which makes Maki heart beating faster and she quickly turn away, eyes on the ground as her fingers twirling her tied hair, a habit that she always had eversince she's a little girl. She always do that habit when she bored, nervous or feeling shy.

"U-Uhm…" Maki tried to say but feel tongue tied as she keeps twirling her hair. Her mind desperately trying to think of something to say, anything but she can't think of anything. "I-It's not…" Maki sighed, why it was so hard to say something she thinks or feelings even if it was towards her own girlfriend?

So in the end Maki mouth acted quicker than her mind and gave out one simply sentence that has been her trademark eversince she remembers, "W-What is that? I don't understand it all."

Nico scowled, "What-"

Nico turned around to looked straightly at her girlfriend as she ready to give the younger girl a piece of her mind for responding her like that but when she saw how her girlfriend shyly and nervously playing with her hair as she tried so hard for not looking towards Nico with a bright red face, Nico gave out a happy smiled.

"Geez Maki-chan, you really need to be honest with yourself." Nico teased and let out a chuckled when she saw how Maki face turned even redder.

"S-Shut up! T-That sounds rich coming from you!"

"Oh? But I just tell my feelings back then." Nico said, trying so hard for not feeling embarrassed but failed.

"…I…" Maki let out a small sighed again before she finally looked straightly towards Nico eyes making Nico gulped in nervous. The determined in Maki's eyes makes Nico remembered how the younger girl confess her love towards Nico which was a surprise since she thought that it's definitely will be her who confessed first towards the scarlet hair girl. "I want to see you too. But I need to finish my job first so then after that we can spend our time together without any worries that and…" Maki looked down, "I'm thinking of having some holiday with you… and that can only happens if I finished my job as soon as I can."

Nico face turn redder the second she heard Maki reason and with a happy smiled she run towards the younger girl and jumped towards the latter, ignoring the younger girl 'Bueh?!' sounds and hugging her tightly.

"Aww, you are so sweet Maki-chan!"

"S-Stop teasing me!" Maki shouted in embarrassed as she tried to pried Nico's hand away from her which no avail as the older girl not budging an inch and in fact only tightening her arms around Maki's neck. Nico even find a chance to fix her position that now she is sitting on Maki's lap, much to the younger girl embarrassment.

"Ni-Nico-chan!" Maki shouted.

"You are so cute Maki-chan." Nico said as she distant herself a little so she can see Maki's red face. She smiled a little, "You're just too good for me."

Maki frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Not important." Nico said as she untied Maki's low side ponytail and makes her hair flow down from her shoulder. The sight that Nico really like, as the first time she met the scarlet hair girl her hair was untied and look really beautiful as it was always following the wind breeze making them seems like dancing.

"Ni-Nico?"

Nico smiled, and for a second Maki thought that how Nico's eyes seems really sad but before she can ask anything towards her girlfriend, Nico shut her mouth and mind with a kiss.

They kissed passionately as they poured down their love towards the kiss, wanting to show their partner how much their love is. Maki can feel how Nico's hand was tangled with her hair while her own hands are placed on Nico's waist. Maki lifted Nico on her working desk without pulled out from the kiss and successfully knocking away all of her working files and stuff on the ground which she didn't care at all as the only thing she care right now is the girl in her arms.

"A-Are you sure w-we can…" Nico said between her ragged breaths after they both separated away from the lack of air.

"This is my office and my hospital, I am sure that we can do almost everything that we want." Maki said in a soft quite husky voice as she untied Nico's twin tails. They both leaned closer to each other again, already missing the warmth of each other offers when a loud beeping voice from Maki's medical pagers.

"Ignore it." Maki said.

Nico let out a small chuckled, "I want to but the sounds of you pagers are quite bothering me." She said and true to her words, Maki's pagers keep letting out beeping sounds which makes her scowl in displeasure as she leaned away from Nico and walked towards where her pagers placed. Which is on the ground.

Nico smiled at how Maki act. Who ever thought that the most talented young neurosurgeon who gave a mature, calm, responsible and collected aura like Maki can act like a little kid sometimes.

"I need to go." Maki said as she let out a sighed when she finished reading her pagers.

"Work?" Nico asked, titling her head a little.

"Yes, and an important one." Maki said as she collected all of her stuff from the ground and put it on.

"I see." Nico said, nodding her head

"I'm sorry that I have to leave you." Maki said apologetically.

"Don't mind me." Nico said with a small smiled before she pulling Maki closer to her and gave the younger girl a small peck on her forehead. "Go now and good luck on your work Doctor."

"Geez…" Maki said with a slightly red face, "You too. See you at home?"

Nico smiled, "Okay."

Maki nodded before she walked out from her room leaving Nico alone who jumped down from the desk and quickly tidying Maki's desk and her stuff on the ground.

Nico smiled at her work when she saw the now tidy desk when a small beeping voice came from her phone in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and quickly scanned the test she receives before she frown and put the phone back on her pocket.

She then pick up the empty lunch box and with the last glance towards the room, she walked away.

XXX

"Stop crying, Kotori …" Umi said as she desperately trying to stops tears that flowing down from the young heiress eyes. Kotori had been keep on crying eversince the event in the mansion until they arrived at the hospital and there's nothing that Umi want more than to stop the crying heiress as she doesn't suit with a tears and sad face, Kotori more suited with a bright happy smiled.

Kotori didn't say anything and keep her eyes towards the ground, not showing any sign that she heard Umi's voice and that makes the bluenette girl worried more than before. Kotori rarely distraught like this.

Umi slowly push herself up from the hospital bed, ignoring all of her muscle that scream in pain and protest as all she care right now is how to comfort the young heiress who was seating quite far away from her to reach while laying on the bed, when suddenly the door room opened up and shows a scowling scarlet hair young doctor.

"What are you doing?" Maki asked with a voice that shows clearly how she is not amused or happy at all as she glared at Umi who already had one of her feet down.

"Uhm… I…" Umi began nervously as she stole a glance towards Kotori who right now finally looking at her with wide teary eyes and makes Umi's heart wrenched in pain.

"Umi-chan! What are you doing?!" Kotori shouted as she quickly get up from the sofa she's been seating on and walked towards the bed. "You can't get up yet!"

"Listen to Kotori's words and lay down will you?" Maki said as she too walked closer to Umi and push the bluenette girl down on the bed. "I need to examine you to see if there's any internal bleeding or something that worth to worry about. I hardly can even recognize you with all of those bruised on your face."

"I'm fine…" Umi mumbled but soon let out a small yelp when Maki poke her bruised cheek quite hard.

"You sure are fine, aren't you?" Maki said with a sarcastic tone as she grab some of her tools and began to examine the bluenette girl.

Umi let out a sighed before turning her attention towards Kotori who looked at her with a worried and hurt looked on her face. "Kotori …" Umi began softly.

"I'm sorry, Umi-chan…" Kotori said in a soft and hurt voice which making Umi frowned. She never liked it when Kotori like this, Kotori aren't supposed to sound like this. Umi supposed to make sure that Kotori will never get hurt or anything.

"Kotori…" Umi said in a softer voice which makes Kotori looked straightly towards Umi's eyes, "I'm fine okay? Don't worry. These wounds are nothing compare to your safety."

"What do you mean by that?" Kotori asked in trembled voice as tears flowing down again from her eyes as she looked at Umi with eyes filled with swirling emotions but mainly hurt and pain. "How could you say that, Umi-chan? Those wounds… it's all because of me."

"It's not your fault-"

"But it is!" Kotori shouted making Umi went silent. "Please Umi-chan… just… please value yourself too."

"Kotori…"

"I… I can't lose you." Kotori said in a soft voice, almost like a whisper and if only Umi's hearing are not training to be sharp, she probably will miss it. Kotori then quickly turn around and run out from the room, surprising Umi who quickly tried once again to get up from the bed just for Maki pushed her down once again.

"Can't you lay still?" Maki asked with a frown in her face.

"But Kotori, she-"

Maki sighed, "She'll be fine. Just give her some time to cool down."

"You don't understand Maki! Kotori's life are in danger and if I-"

"You can't do much with your condition like this." Maki said bluntly and making Umi went silence as realization came to her. Indeed, she can't do much with her body like this. "Just trust my hospital security for once will you?"

Umi sighed, "I just can't let Kotori went alone Maki, I don't want things back then happen again to her. Not anymore…"

"I know how you feel, but right now all you can is just rest and make sure to recover fast." Maki said in a soft voice that she rarely shows unless towards people that she truly care, which are her girlfriend and her friends. She knows really well why Umi acted like this, she still remember even when she was just a little girl back then when she met Umi and Kotori for the first time.

Umi was holding wounded Kotori in her arms and crying as she begged Maki's father to save the girl. It was the first time Maki saw someone who just a year older than her looked so broken at the time. She then becomes friend with Kotori who was treated for a while in the hospital and naturally Umi who always stay beside the girl.

Even after Kotori was out from the hospital, her relationship with them two are not change due the fact that her father is Minami's family private doctor that time and he often brought Maki to come with him and meet with them when he need to treated someone which is mainly Umi.

"I understand." Umi said with a small smiled on her face, "Thank you Maki."

"So… 'Kotori' huh? Not with –sama anymore?" Maki said in a teasing voice which making Umi face went red.

"I-I-It's… Uhm… I mean…."

Maki let out a small chuckled before she shook her head and pointed at the clean hospital clothes near Umi, "Just change your clothes quickly and take a rest. I need to take care some papers first for you."

"T-Thank you." Umi said as she nodded quickly with a red face and she tried to looked anywhere but Maki's eyes which making the scarlet hair doctor just shook her head as she grab her tools and then walked out from the room.

As soon as Maki walked out from the room, she saw Kotori sitting at the chair just near the room looked really deep in her thought as she frowned. Maki let out yet another sighed before she walked closer to the girl and then sit beside her.

"Don't worry," Maki began as she looked at Kotori who now looking at her, "She'll be fine. It's not as bad as it looks like."

"Do you think what I do back then too much, Maki-chan?" Kotori asked softly.

"No, it's natural since you're worry about her and Umi is not someone who I can say not reckless if it was about you."

"That's what I'm worried about…" Kotori said in a soft and hurt voice as her hand touched the burned mark on her shoulder that was hidden behind her pajamas. "She still can't forgive herself Maki-chan, I can see it in her eyes."

"Give her some time."

Kotori shook her head, "It's been ten years already Maki-chan, and she still can't forgive herself. No matter how many times I told her it's not her fault."

"That's Umi for you." Maki said with a small smile.

"Back then, when I saw how she was beaten up in front of me and nearly die because of me I am so afraid. I'm really afraid that I will lose her Maki-chan… "

"Kotori…"

"I know why she does that, but have she ever think about her life?"

"She just want to protect you." Maki reasoned out.

"I know, but if she died… I…" Kotori's tears once again flowing down from her eyes. Maki who was never good with words can only comfort the older girl with her own way which is giving her the comfort she need with an embrace.

XXX

"Mind to explain to me, why you failed at this simple mission Ayase?!" Kisei shouted as he looked at Eli straight in her eyes looked completely fuming. Much to his dismay, Eli just looked at him unconcerned as she light up her cigarette.

"I told you that two missions are just too much for me." Eli said as she shrugged.

"I think you underestimate this job, Ayase." Kisei said between his gritted teeth, obviously he was trying to hold his anger. "I need Minami Kotori to die as soon as possible."

"And I assure you I would do that, just not today." Eli said as she exhaled the smoke out from her lungs and makes Kisei frowned. "I would do that later."

Kisei frowned at this but not saying any words anymore. He just let out a dissatisfied sound before he laid his back on his leather armchair. "I give you another chance Ayase, don't you dare blew it." Kisei said, finally.

"Why you really obsessed to kill this Minami Kotori?" Eli asked as she looked at Kisei weirdly, "I don't think she's any threat when I saw her today."

"That's none of your business; all you need to do is just to follow the order." Kisei said, almost growled. "Now just get away from here and make sure to kill Minami tomorrow."

Eli huffed before she turns away, about to leaving the room when the door suddenly opened and revealed Nico who was standing there with hands on her jeans pockets.

"What is it, Kisei?" Nico asked, not bothering the fact that Eli still there as usually for an assassin, no one should ever know about your job expect the assassin and the leader.

"Yazawa-san." Kisei said as he looked at Nico with a frowned on his face. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Nico shrugged before she walked inside the room, closing the door, and then standing right next to Eli who just gave her a worried looked.

"What is it?" Nico asked once again as she folded her arms.

Kisei just let out a low growl, trying to suppress his emotions that was already high because of Eli before he grab a file from the desk and throw it towards Nico who easily caught it with her hand and began to scanning the files.

"You want me to kill this politician?" Nico asked as she looked up from the files after a few seconds.

Kisei nodded, "The client wants you to kill the politician as soon as you can."

Nico looked back at the files on her hands, she knows who the politician is. He was afterall quite famous for being one of those few politicians that works truly for the country and not just for the money. Sadly for him, because of that many people hate him and now they want him to be death.

Seeing the politician photo on the file and how he smiled kindly reminds Nico why she hates this job of hers in the first place. She killed many innocent people just because of the order she was given and for money.

"I believe you can finish this mission in no time?" Kisei asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Nico, "Unlike the Ayase-san here."

Nico looked at Eli who just scowl at Kisei for a few seconds before she turn her attention back again towards Kisei and then throw away the file right on the desk. "I will." Nico said, "He'll be gone before you notice it."

"Great." Kisei said, smiling slightly at Nico words, "Then I'll be waiting for the good news from you, Yazawa-san."

Nico nodded her head slightly and then turned away, leaving the room with Eli following right behind her.

XXX

"Mind to tell me what is that all about?" Nico asked as soon as she entered Eli's apartment after they left the base and fuming Kisei behind.

"Please make yourself at home." Eli mumbled as she opened her shoes and took the home slippers that were placed on the shoes rack that was placed near the entrance door. She put on the light blue slippers before giving Nico the pink colored one and walked inside the apartment with Nico following closely behind.

"You haven't answer my question, Eli." Nico said as she sat on the sofa in the small living room while folding her hands on her chest.

Eli let out a small sighed before she too sit on the sofa beside Nico but with some proper distance between them as she put the cigarette pack on her pocket on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "I failed on the job." Eli said softly.

At Eli's words, Nico's eyes went wide as she looked at Eli in disbelieving face, "What? How? Are you okay?!"

Eli let out a small chuckled, "I'm fine. It's nothing trivial." Eli said as she put her hand on her bruised cheek, "She succeeded landing some hard punch on me but not as worse as what I gave to her."

Nico frowned, "Wow… That's new. Your target seems quite hard to handle."

"No, it's not her. It's her bodyguard I guess." Eli said as she shrugged.

"Her bodyguard is a girl too? Well that was new."

"Yes, and quite a handful one I must say."

"Is that why you failed?" Nico asked, arching her eyebrows.

"No, not really." Eli shook her head, "I actually almost succeed on doing the mission."

Nico frowned, "Then why?"

"I can't. The target and her protector were different, they are not like the other I've had encounter before."

"Different how?'

"The protector she was willingly to do anything even giving her life to protect her mistress."

"It was her job to do so."

"No, you don't understand Nico, she was different." Eli said as she shook her head. "I can see it clearly in her eyes, she wasn't just doing it because of it was her job. It was something more and not just her. The target too, she was willingly to give her life to save her protector. She even offered it to me when she saw I almost kill that girl."

"The target did what?"

"And when I saw them both, trying their best to protect each other away from the harm… In that split second, I saw not them but instead I saw me and Nozomi in that day…" Eli said in a shaky voice , "And when I saw that… I just can't do it anymore Nico. I just… can't."

"Eli…"

Eli let out a sighed as she closed her eyes, it was so obvious for the raven hair girl that the blonde girl was tried her best to conceal her emotion and it's pained the raven hair girl.

"Then what will you do, Eli?" Nico asked in a soft voice, "You know that you will eventually have to kill the target."

"I know…" Eli said in a small voice, "I just need some time I guess."

Nico let out a small sighed as she nodded her head, "Just hold on a little longer Eli. Soon we will find the clue and then we can leave this hell once again."

"I hope you're right Nico." Eli looked at Nico and then give her small smiled, "I hope you're right."

**A/N: Hello guys, thank you so much for the review and the favorite and for still reading my fic. ^^**

**I hope you guys like this chapter as well, there's no action in it but there's NicoMaki moment and some KotoUmi? Lol I don't know. I'm really sorry about the grammar error or some typos here and there, I hope you guys still can enjoy this chap despite all the flaws! XD**

**Reviews Reply:**

**p: Hahahaha, sorry if it was kind of messed up. I don't really know how to write a good action scene… ^^;. Thank you! XD**

**Yurilife: Here's the next chapter! XD**

**AbsoluteShadow: Thank you! I'm really thankful for that! I'll try to make this story become better! ^0^/**

**foxlichika: Thank you hehehe, I'm glad you like the action scene since I don't actually really know how to write the scene… ^^; If you like it then I think I did a good job. Hehehehe. Yup and Nico is an assassin, at first I want to make Maki but well I decide to against it and make a twist, lol. Hahaha, you'll find out soon what happen to Nozomi! XD**

**zehiroth: Thank you so much for the wonderful ideas! XD Hehehehehe, I will consider it and see if I can put it in this story! XD**

**Thank you so much guys, I really love you all! (o)/**

**I will do my best!**

**Reviews are really appreciate! Don't be shy and tell me what you guys think okay? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

It was 3.00 AM in the morning when Nico decided that she waited long enough to start her mission. She looked at the notepad on her hands which showed the security camera at her target house which she already hacked earlier and saw that her target already asleep and there's only six guards that was still awake and guard the house. This is one of the reasons why she likes to do her job at dusk as people rarely alerted at those times.

Nico quickly grab her assassin equipment which are a dagger that she put on her belt, two combat knifes that she put inside her boots and two guns with silencer on them that she put on her back, hiding them inside her black shirt. She grab her mask which is unlike Eli who used a full face traditional mask, hide almost all of her face expect her left eye that shows her pink eyes.

She then took her black duffle bag before finally clicked the small button on her notepad making the security cameras in the mansion showing a fake scenes.

"Like taking a candy from a baby." Nico mumbled as she looked at her notepad screen before putting it on her pocket and then she quickly went out from her hiding place which are only a few meters away from her target house and walked towards the back gate.

Nico pulled out a thick long rope with a hook at the end of it from her duffle bag and with a swift move throw it over the gate, pulling it to make sure that the hook was hooked nicely and securely before she began to climb the gate.

When Nico finally arrived at the other side of the gate, inside the house garden, she quickly pulled out one of her gun, making sure that the silencer are perfectly put on it before she finally began her mission. She walked towards the nearest window, making sure that she didn't make any unnecessary noise that will alert the guards and then pick locking it with the small screw inside her pocket. She let out a small smiled as she heard a small click sound from the window before pushed the window open and climbed it.

Once Nico was inside the house or rather the mansion, it was rather easy as she already study the blueprint and the pattern that the securities used from hours of her waiting before which making her reached her target room quicker and without had to use any single bullet of her gun as she successfully dodge all of the guards.

She opened the target room door, looking around the target bedroom as she tried to making sure there's no one else in the room before she quickly walked towards the bed where the target still sound asleep and then without waiting to waste any precious time she grab a unused pillow that was laid beside the target's pillow and put it on the target face covered his face completely with it.

Nico barely hear the surprised sound that was coming from the target mouth before she pulled the trigger on her hands, instantly killing the politician without making any sounds or blood splattered around.

It was afterall the assassinate type she like. Killing people without making any necessary sounds and no unnecessary blood splattered around on her or the room.

XXX

"Is it room 302 or 305?" Kotori wondered out loud as she looked at the hospital door in front of her which is showed number 302 on it.

Kotori know that she's not the best person when it was about remembering something, but she never thought that her memory will failed her like this when she was just leaving Umi's room briefly to buy some drink. No wonder Umi looked rather worriedly at her when she told the bluenette girl that she want to buy some drink.

"_Well I probably should just come inside the room and if it was a wrong room, I will just apologize and went out." _Kotori thought with a small smiled. _"Afterall, nothing bad is going to happen just because I got into a wrong room."_

With a new determination in her mind, Kotori then pushed the door opened, letting out a small 'Sorry for interrupting' words from her mouth as she walked inside the room.

The moment Kotori walked inside the room, Kotori quickly realized that she in fact was in a wrong room as it wasn't Umi who was lying on the bed, instead it was a girl with a long violet hair. The girl skin looked so paled as she lay motionlessly with oxygen mask on her face and many wires attached on her body. 

Looking at the girl in front of her, Kotori couldn't help but wonder what happened towards the girl that made her like that and felt sorry for the girl as she looked probably just a few years older than Kotori.

Kotori was so deep in her thought as she looked at the girl that she didn't realize that she no longer alone in the room as another person was steeped inside the room and only realize it when a cold dangerous voice that making her shivers coming from her behind.

"What are you doing here?"

XXX

Umi looked at the young doctor in front of her with a nervous smiled attached on her face. Whoever said that Nishikino Maki was in a bad mood was wrong, really wrong. Maki's mood are worse than that, she was in an extremely bad mood as she glared towards everyone who talked to her, frowning and emitting a dark aura that almost like want to kill someone.

"Uhm… Maki?" Umi tried as she looked at the young doctor who just gave her a brief glared before focusing back on her job which is examining Umi's wounds.

"What?"

"Something bad… uh… happen?" Umi tried lamely. Oh how she wished Kotori was here, her mistress afterall can deal with this kind of situations much better than her. Too bad she went out to buy some drink, which remind Umi why the girl hasn't coming back yet.

"You think?" Maki snapped as she glared at Umi who quickly gulped nervously, the girl sure know how to looked scary.

Maki let out a sighed, "Look, I'm sorry. I was just in a bad mood that's all."

"I can tell…" Umi mumbled softly before asked, "Mind to tell me?"

"It's… my girlfriend."

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Maki let out yet another sighed as her face flushed a bit and her fingers began to twirling her hair, "She left me without saying anything, only left a stupid note behind."

"Maybe she's busy?" Umi offered weakly.

"I don't know. I'm not sure if she's that busy though…" Maki said, frowning again.

"Well…" Umi began, trying to do something to make the younger girl become less pissed off when suddenly the door of her room burst opened and came in a ginger hair girl who looked like she sprinted all the way until she reached Umi's room, panting hard.

"U-Umi-chan…" the ginger hair girl said between her raged breath.

"Honoka-sama." Umi said.

"You sure know how to make an entrance, Honoka." Maki said, rolling her eyes. "You do know that no running allowed in the hospital right?"

Honoka only swayed her hand, dismissing Maki words much to the young doctor displeasure as she narrowed her eyes towards the ginger hair girl, before she quickly run away towards Umi and grab the poor bluenette shoulder and began to shaking her.

"I heard everything from the news and Kotori-chan! Umi-chan are you okay?!" Honoka shouted as she keep shaking Umi.

"She won't be if you keep shaking her!" Maki said as she quickly pull Honoka's hands away from Umi who looked like almost fainted from the intense shaking Honoka gave to her.

"Ops, my bad." Honoka apologize while sticking her tongue out.

"I-it's fine." Umi said after she finally regained her composure and offered a small smiled at the ginger hair girl.

"Are you sure you're okay, Umi-chan?" Honoka asked as she looked at Umi worriedly.

Umi smiled reassuringly towards Honoka, "I am fine. It's not as bad as it looks like."

"Yeah, at least she already looked fine. Last night I barely recognize her with the blood and the bruises." Maki said.

"WHAT?!" Honoka shouted loudly, panic once again flashing in her blue eyes and Umi quickly send a glared towards the young doctor.

"I am fine, Honoka-sama. Really." Umi said once again.

"Okay, if you said so…" Honoka said softly but still looked a little worried. She then looked around the room before finally said, "Where's Kotori-chan?"

"I don't know." Maki said, shrugging.

"She went out to buy some drink." Umi answered before she frowned, "Although she seems taking a long time…"

"You know Kotori." Maki said, sighing. "She probably get lost somewhere but no worries, she will get back here soon."

"Yup! Nothing's wrong gonna happen to Kotori-chan!" Honoka said happily, trying to reassure the worried bluenette. "It's hospital! Nothing bad is going to happen in here!"

XXX

Kotori's eyes went wide in shocked and fear as she looked at the blonde girl who was standing behind her and gave her a cold hard stared. Kotori can recognize the girl almost immediately, there's no way she can forget the girl that almost kill her and Umi last night.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked again, glaring towards Kotori who gulped nervously as she tried her best to looked away from the blonde assassin eyes.

"U-Uhm… I… I got lost…" Kotori said weakly.

Eli let out a sighed as she walked towards Kotori which making the girl flinched in fear. She's ready to throw the bottle of juice in her hands towards the blonde girl but much to her surprised the blonde girl just walked passed her and quietly sitting at the chair that was placed beside the bed where the violet hair girl lying.

"I know that I said I would kill you the moment we meet but I won't do anything to you, at least not now. I know better for not killing people at the hospital much more unprepared." Eli said without bothering to look at Kotori who can only looked at the blonde girl back in surprised.

"O-oh…" Kotori said softly.

"Go."

Kotori nodded as she quickly walked towards the door, she already put her hand on the door handle ready to opened it and walked away quickly from the girl who wants to kill her but decided to against it as she turned around once again, looking at the blonde girl again.

"U-Uhm…"

"What?"

"W-Why? Why you want to kill me and Umi-chan?" Kotori asked meekly.

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" Eli said as her eyes keep on the violet hair girl. "Because it was my job. My job is to kill you, as simple as that while your bodyguard, just like what I said last night she's just a hindrance for me to finish my job."

"So… you want to kill me because you got told to kill me?"

"Yes."

"You never asked why?"

"Is that important? All I need to know is to kill you. I don't need any unnecessary information."

Kotori nodded her head, "Will you ever stop?"

"No." Eli firmly said, "Not until you die."

"Th-then can I ask you a favor?"

At those words, Eli finally turned her face away Nozomi and looked at Kotori straightly in the eyes. The icy blue eyes gazed almost like analyzing the hazel eyes that stared back without any sign of back away. They stared at each other eyes for a few more seconds before suddenly Eli let out a small laughed, much to Kotori surprised.

"You really are something Minami-san." Eli said as soon as her laughed stopped before she looked at Kotori once again looked at Kotori with a cold and stoic expression. "A target like you asking for a favor to someone who tried to kill you, not to mention we just met last night and today. Are you sure you're not lost your mind?"

Kotori shook her head, "No. I don't know why but I have a feeling that I can trust you. There's something about you that makes you seems different."

"Trust me? You really are a weird person. That or you finally lost your mind."

"I can't explain it really well…" Kotori said in a voice that almost like a whisper, "It just… somehow you remind me with Umi-chan and I feel that I can trust you."

"Oh?" Eli arched her eyebrows, "Me and your bodyguard? You really lost your mind. Very well, I will listen to your favor."

Kotori's face lightened up at those words but it was quickly replaced by a serious face that she barely show to anyone, "I-If you killed me… or when you attempt to kill me, will you please not hurt Umi-chan?"

"That I can't do." Eli answered immediately.

"Why?"

"Because there's no way you bodyguard will let me kill you without any fight and she will protect you with everything she got even if that means her life. Isn't that right?"

Kotori bite her lower lip as she looked down at the floor, silently agreeing with what her assassin said.

"Then you know very well that I have no other choice but to hurt her or to kill h-"

"Then!" Kotori shouted suddenly, cutting Eli's words as she looked into Eli's eyes pleadingly, "At least please… promise me to not kill her. Please… I'm begging you…"

"Why you care so much about this bodyguard of yours?" Eli asked as she arched her eyebrows, "She's just a guard-"

"She's not just that!" Kotori shouted as tears brimming in her eyes, "Umi-chan is more than that…. She's…" Kotori shook her head slowly, "Just please… I don't care what happened to me, but just don't let Umi-chan die."

"You said the same thing last night to. About letting me kill you as long as I let this Umi girl go." Eli said before she stood up from her seat and walked closer to Kotori who in reflex took a step back, making her back collide with the door. "Do you love your bodyguard that much? Are you sure you will give up your life for her?"

"Yes. I love her and I'm willing to give my life for her." Kotori said firmly as she looked straightly towards Eli's eyes with unwavering and firm gaze. Kotori can see that there's a flicker of some emotions inside of the icy blue eyes for a second at her answer before it went emotionless once again.

"You're being unfair towards this bodyguard of yours." Eli slowly said, "You said you will give up your life for her but instead have you ever think what she will do if you die?"

"I…" Kotori looked away.

"Of course you don't." Eli said in small chuckled that sounds like a hurting one for Kotori as she gazed questionly towards the blonde girl. "You really are like her."

"W-What?"

"Just go away, Minami-san." Eli said dangerously as she glared at the younger girl. "I said that I won't kill you right now but I don't know I can probably change my mind in any second."

Kotori gulped nervously, there's something in the way Eli said those words that making Kotori realize that she really will do what she said and killing her. But still she can't give up yet, so she stared back at the blonde girl icy blue eyes pleadingly.

"….You really are something, Minami-san." Eli said after a few minutes of staring and in silent. She then turn her back on Kotori and walked towards Nozomi and once again sit at the chair beside the bed. "If you want me not to kill that girl for you then make sure that she won't be in my way too much then I probably will let her live."

Realizing that she it was the best answer she can get from the blonde girl, Kotori gave out a smiled and bowed eventhough Eli can't see her then walked out from the room, leaving the blonde hair girl alone in her deep thought.

"…Now what should I do Nozomi?" Eli let out a sad smiled as she gazed at the violet girl once she heard the sound of the door being closed and grab the girl hand and hold it tightly. "I really don't know if I can kill her anymore after this. She reminds me of you so much that it hurts…"

XXX

"Good job as always, Yazawa-san." Kisei said happily as he gave Nico her sickening grin that Nico loathed so much. "Really, it makes me wonder why someone like you and Ayase decide to leave years ago, I was afraid that you're being rusty just like Ayase but you're proving me wrong."

"If that is what you want to say to me then stop." Nico said rather annoyedly as she folded her arms on her chest. "I don't need to hear any of that."

"Be patient Yazawa-san." Kisei said, chuckling, "You and Ayase so much alike in the term of patient."

"No, you're just really know how to get to our temper fast." Nico said, scowling towards Kisei.

Kisei smiled, "What can I say, it was my talent."

"Stop the crap and just tell me what you want?"

Kisei smirked, "Well you sure catch on fast Yazawa-san."

"Whatever." Nico scoffed. "So? What is this all about?"

"This is about Ayase, she's being rusty eversince she left the organization some years ago."

"She is just failed one mission."

"Exactly, she failed into one important mission when before she never failed."

"What are you trying to say, Kisei?" Nico asked, scowling. "If you asking me to kill her-"

"Oh no, I would never asked for that. Not when I know how precious she is for you and for the organization." Kisei said with a laughed, "What I'm trying to say is that maybe Ayase need some help from doing this mission and I can't think anyone better than you."

"Forget it, you know really well that Eli never like working in a team. And so do I."

"I think you got something wrong in here Yazawa-san." Kisei said as he gave Nico a devilish smiled, "I'm not asking, I'm ordering you. And I wants you to kill Minami Kotori as soon as you can. Don't waste anytime, I want her to be death today."

"And why you're so obsessed with killing this Minami girl?" Nico asked, arching her eyebrows.

"I don't think it was your business to know Yazawa-san." Kisei said in a low dangerous voice. "Why are you being such a busy body? All you need to do is following the order, that's all."

"You're sick." Nico said disgustingly.

"Don't try my patient, Yazawa-san. You don't want it at all." Kisei said, looking straightly into Nico's eyes with his eyes flashing dangerously making Nico alertness arise. "I can do so many things that will make you regret."

Nico looked at Kisei for a few seconds before she turn her back towards the older man and said, "I will see what I can do. But don't expect too much, afterall Eli and I never like the idea of working with someone."

"Two days." Kisei growled and Nico briefly nodded before leaving the room.

As soon as she stepped out the room, she quickly walked away as her hand pulling her phone from her pocket and quickly dialed a number.

After some beeping sounds, finally a small shy voice coming from the small device speaker.

"_He-Hello? Ni-Nico-chan?"_

"Hanayo, I need your help and fast." Nico said urgently as she looked around, making sure that no one around her to eavesdropping her conversation.

"_Wh-What is it?"_

"Did you get any information about the Shadow group that Eli and I asked you to search?"

"_I only have the last information that I gave to you. They are an assassin group just like yours and Eli work, but unlike your organization, they are much smaller in scale and hard to find. They was like a shadow and will only appear when someone paid them a lot sum of money. As to contact them, I still don't have any idea."_

"Then I want you to hack into my organization server."

"_Y-You want me to what?! B-But Nico-chan, we-we've been doing that before and-"_

"No, I don't want you to search for some information of Shadow again, what I want you to search is the organization money flows."

"_The money flows?"_ Hanayoo asked confusedly.

"Yes, I need to know about how much the organization get money and spend it. And also while you're on it, search for Kisei's too."

"_W-Why you suddenly asked for those Nico-chan?"_

"I had a hunch." Nico said as her eyebrows creased in worried, "And if it is right, things are going to be a mess. And I really hate the mess."

"…_.I'll try my best. I'll ask Rin-chan for help as well."_

"Thank you Hanayo, and if I'm not asking much can you make it in two days?"

"_Why?"_

"Because if my hunch right, in two days more innocent people will die."

"…_.I got it."_

"Thank you." Nico said as she let out a sigh of relieved, "Take care Hanayo, tell that to Rin as well."

"_I will, you too Nico-chan."_ Hanayo answered before the line cut off.

**AN: Hey guys, glad to see you guys again. The Uni kind of hectic and started this week I'm going to have finals so I don't know when I can upload this chapter if it wasn't now. I'm sorry if there's any Grammar Error and everything. But still I hope you guys enjoy to read this chapter as well! ^^**

Reply:

zehiroth: Hahahaha, thank you! Well I am intend to tease you guys so hahahaha. *GASP* Can you read mind? Because that's what I thought too before and so voila in this chapter, Nico get mission to be in a team with Eli XD. Thank you, really, I'm really appreciate it.

namer: yep, they are.

foxlichika: Well, I actually didn't want to make this story complicated but… ^^;  
You will know Nozomi and Eli past but probably Maki and Nico got the first turn though, I will just see which one fit the plot better, KotoUmi, NicoMaki or NozoEli past first. ^^

Adri-VolKatina: Yeah, I guess I kinda make it like that, huh?  
Well, NicoMaki are always stubborn aren't they? XD  
You will know soon about their past life, and thank you for reading this fic! XD

Thank you for the support, review, fav, and reading my fic guys! I love you all! :*

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! M(-_-)M


End file.
